This invention relates generally to conveyor belt systems, and more particularly to a system including an endless belt adapted to transport articles along a path having a straight line section and a curved section.
The conventional endless belt conveyor assembly, whether the belt is fabricated of flexible sheet material in metallic or fabric form, or is of mesh or link construction, is only capable of transporting articles in a straight path from an input to a discharge point. In many instances, it is desirable for the conveyor to change the direction of travel by making a lateral bend in the travel path in order, for example, to transport articles from the output of one work station to the input of a subsequent station whose position is laterally displaced from the first station.
Thus in some manufacturing operations, products emerging say from a heating station must be conveyed in a right angle path to a packaging or processing machine, in which event a conveyor capable of making a 90.degree. turn is required. In other instances, it is necessary to transport products in a reverse direction in which case one must make a 180.degree. turn. Conveyor belt assemblies are commercially available which are capable of negotiating 90.degree. and 180.degree. turns, but such assemblies have numerous practical drawbacks, particularly in food handling operations.
In one such known belt assembly, the belt is made of links and rods covered by a woven wire mesh or grid. Though such belts are capable of making lateral turns, they inherently possess a high degree of friction and must be frequently lubricated. Where the belt serves to convey food products, the need for lubrication is objectionable, for the lubricant may contaminate the conveyed food products. Moreover, a grid or mesh belt is difficult to clean and maintain in a sanitary condition.
Also where the belt is inherently difficult to advance because its construction gives rise to frictional resistance, the driven belt tends to vibrate or chatter, rather than to move smoothly and effortlessly, as a result of which the products conveyed thereby may be jostled.